New to This
by Bouncebackability
Summary: It has to be a wind up, who in their right mind would think magic exists?
1. Bisto

The Wilson family of number seven Privet Drive were sat around the white round table in their kitchen diner helping themselves to the Sunday Roast upon it. The scene distinctly resembled the Bisto advert with its piles of broccoli, Yorkshires, roast beef, roasties, mash, gravy and carrots. Emma Wilson insisted on cooking the traditional Sunday meal each week, it was a little ritual and she took great pride in knowing whatever they were doing, wherever they where, her family would sit down once a week at least and get together. Emma, Dave, Will and Izzy were close, and nothing would ever change that.

Krissie (Izzy was the way she said her name as a baby, and it stuck) was 6, and had to sit on a large cushion in order to actually reach the table. Her blonde hair was fine and her large blue eyes always appeared to sparkle with her love for life. Older brother William (or Will, or Liam, or whatever name he was going by this week) had just left Little Whinging County Primary School and was going to Stonewall High in September. His parents were not happy about this, unfortunately they lived just outside the catchment area for Woodhey High School (their preferred choice) and the appeal to get in was unsuccessful. The only comfort Will took in this was that at least Dudley Dursley didn't go there.

Will's pale skin was currently sporting a deep purple blotch around his left eye after Dudley decided that he would "demonstrate" his boxing skills on him. Will kept brushing his blonde hair over his eyes, grateful he had curtains, so that the effect was less noticeable. The only problem was he would probably get a matching one next week, he was 7 years younger than Dudley and a good foot shorter, he couldn't put up much resistance.

"I can't see why Petunia sticks up for him, I really can't. He's just a brute that boy. Can you imagine what the other one is like though if even that blind woman admits he has a problem?" Emma said, pushing numerous carrots onto her daughter's plates and walking round the table for the gravy. "A foul family if you ask me, I want nothing to do with them".

Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he had been daydreaming about Bolton Wanderers winning the Premiership. A highly unlikely scenario but thanks to his dad's persuasion a dream he would never give up on. He didn't like people talking about him being bullied; it made him feel inferior. He shouldn't take the crap as much as he did.

Seeing the concerned look on his son's face Dave spoke up "It's not your fault. He's a coward that one, notice how he's always got his flankies with him? One day you'll have a decent job and then you can boss him around. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up in Strangeways. I have to agree with you mother, I wonder what the other one is like. St Brutus' indeed. I hear it's just like a Young Offenders Institute you have to pay for. I wouldn't like to cross him."

Strangeways was the prison in Manchester; it had just come back after having a load of riots a few years back. Dave was a Lancastrian and damn proud of it, his speech was always peppered with phrases few outside the county would understand. Even in Surrey where people supposedly speak the same language he was frequently forced to repeat himself. It was all Dave's fault Will had a Bolton obsession. His dad used to sing the Bolton anthem to him at night, although Will could only remember a couple of lines "We'll never forsake them, we'll fight till we die, for the white flag of Bolton, shall always fly high".

"Arrogant bunch if you ask me" Emma continued, putting more potatoes on Will's plate, "Petunia told me the scruffy one's parents died in a drink driving accident. Makes you wonder if people are destined to go certain ways doesn't it?"

By this point Will had switched off, he pushed the remnants of his food around the plate until all that was left was a brown paste. He deliberately ignored his mother's glares as he left the table and went upstairs, on the way grabbing some kitchen paper and running it under the cold tap. He would use it as a cold compress and hopefully he could have a few days looking normal until he encountered Big D again.


	2. Junk mail

The next morning Will went straight downstairs and made himself some Coco Pops before going into the front room and plonking himself down in front of the TV. Krissie was already in the room, curled up underneath her my-my (a blanket she took around everywhere), watching Live and Kicking on TV. 911 were performing their latest single, it was your typical boy-band trash but Will knew better than to wrestle the remote from his little sister. Anyway, his dad would be down soon and he refused to watch that rubbish, preferring to watch Transworld Sport on Channel 4 instead.

As if he heard his son's silent plee at that moment Mr Wilson walked into the room, a brew in one hand and the selection of letters in the other. He sat down on the sofa next to his eldest and started shifting through them

"Hey, you got one. Looks like junk mail mind you, must be some kind of advert. Appears to be parchment, maybe Camelot have got a promotion on" He muttered handing his son the envelope.

"And why would Camelot bother sending adverts down here? It's in Chorley, you never did leave Bolton behind, did you?"

Dave leant over and scruffied up his son's hair in reply. Will wished he wouldn't, it would take him ages to get his fringe in just the right position to cover his eye again. He looked at the envelope, thick yellow parchment with a wax seal on the back and a crest of some nature stamped into it. He turned it round and looked at the address written in emerald green ink:

Mr W Wilson

The back bedroom

Number 7 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

With some anticipation he opened the letter and read it, he didn't get past the first line before he threw it aside

"Your right dad, some junk mail. Didn't even bother to read it. Something about going to a magic school. It better not be someone taking the mick for me not getting accepted into Woodhey." Will tried not to sound angry, but he was even though he knew he was almost certainly jumping to conclusions.. If he didn't know that Dudley didn't have the time or intelligence for this kind of prank we would have sworn it was him winding him up.

"Oh well, welcome to your first piece of junk mail. Plenty more where that came from, I bet it was about a summer scheme or something. Next time it'll probably be saying that you have been accepted for a Barclaycard"

Will shrugged and continued to watch Zoe Ball and Jamie Theakston making prats of themselves on TV, hoping very soon his dad would confiscate the buttons. Will pushed the thought of the letter to the back of his mind.

The next morning the same thing occurred, except it was Sunday so in theory there should be no mail. Obviously whoever was doing it was hand delivering them, though thinking back Will realised the distinct lack of a stamp should have told him that much straight up. Yet again the letter was chucked straight into the bin.


	3. Lies

Monday came with yet another letter, now Will was starting to get a little upset. If it was legitimate why were they not allowing time for a reply. In his anger he opened the letter and read it, to find that it was indeed a supposed acceptance letter to a magic school in September. Needless to stay this letter promptly joined it's counterparts in the bin, along with Tuesday's when it came.

On Wednesday there was no letter. Will was relieved that the prankster had finally given up. This whole scenario was putting a downer on the first week of the 6-week holiday. He was gutted he couldn't get into Woodhey with the rest of his friends and the stupid LEA wouldn't listen when he said it was closer, better and where his friends went. Instead he was off to Stonewall with it's cacky grey uniform and below average GCSE scores. His mum was in the kitchen making scones with Krissie and his dad had somehow managed to get the day off so was doing some paperwork in the front room. He was a bank manager and every now and then muttering about how the columns didn't add up or how the statement for August was out. Will didn't know what the hell he was talking about and felt guilty for having the TV on. Just as he was going to go upstairs and get out his rollerblades there was a knock at the door.

Grateful for the temporary blip in the monotony he ran to the door and opened it to see whom it was. The person on the other side of the door waiting for a reply was none other than Dudley's criminally minded cousin. He didn't look like your typical criminal with his mop of unruly black hair and thick wire rimmed spectacles, if anything his skinny frame and baggy worn out clothes suggested the opposite; that this boy was harmless.

"Er, hi, Will? Erm, I'm Harry. Are you up to anything? Want to go to the park and talk?" The boy said, looking at Will but not making eye contact. If Will didn't know better he would say this boy was actually nervous.

"And why would you want to do that? So you can follow your cousin's lead and beat seven bells out of me? No thank you. Goodbye". Will went to shut the door when Harry put his hand out on it.

"Someone has been trying to write to you about going to Hogworts School in September, I got told they sent you a letter saying I would come around and talk to you."

"So it was you pulling the prank? What did you have to gain from it? You don't even know me, now leave me alone" Will got one extra burst of energy and shut the door in the dark haired boy's face.

The boy obviously seemed undeterred, he started knocking again. After a couple of minutes Will had had enough and opened the door again, "Go away or I'll get my parents"

"Come on, please? If you let me in I'll prove to you that I am not lying. It is not a prank. Promise" The boy actually appeared sincere, he wasn't smirking or laughing or adopting a dodgy tone of voice. Maybe that's why he was sent to the centre though, because he was good at being a criminal as opposed to Dudley, who the vast majority of the estate knew what he was up to.

"No!" Will slammed the door in his face again. This time he appeared to have got through, the knocking stopped and after a minute or two recomposing himself Will went into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Asked his mum, trying to remove bits of mixture from her daughter's hair.

"I found out who was sending those letters, it was the boy who lives with the Dursley's. He came round and wouldn't take the hint to go away. He's gone now though." Will pulled out a chair and sat at the table.

"Nasty children, don't let them get to you. You are better them then. Anyway Stonewall isn't a bad school and neither of them 2 went Woodhey either." Will felt better at this, they had to buy their way into school, Will didn't.


	4. Proof

Thursday came without any messy haired villains or thick parchment letters coming. It wasn't until 3pm when he had to go to the co-op for some milk that Will had any contact with anyone outside his family. He was walking down Magnolia Crescent when Harry ran up to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. But will you hear me out?" Will ignored the question and carried on walking

"If you don't listen you'll be missing out." Harry said, walking at the same pace as Will which was uncomfortably fast.

"Seeing that you are not going away you have the time it takes to get to the shop and back" Will said this coolly, surprised at how direct it was.

"I don't know why I'm bothering to do this. It's your loss"

"Then why don't you get lost"

"Because I told my headmaster I would talk to you, so here I am. Do you believe in magic?"

Will scoffed, "Magic is just an illusion. It isn't real, even my kid sister is starting to admit that."

"That's were your wrong" came Harry's reply, "There is magic and there are some witches and wizards out there, and your one of them."

"You think I'm going to fall for that one. I may be young but I am not going to believe fairy stories told to me by a criminal" Harry laughed at this

"Contrary to popular belief I am not a criminal. So, you don't believe me?"

"Of course not"

"Ok, sorry then" Harry removed a long thin piece of wood from his pocket an after having a look round pointed it at will and said "Petrificus Totallus".

Immediately Will froze totally unable to move. He felt his heart pouding, he would hit the floor anymoment and no matter how much he wanted to move his hand he couldn't manage it. Luckily Harry caught him before he fell over and using the wood again whispered "Finite Incantarum"

"Sorry, but do you believe me now?" He asked. Will didn't know what to say. If that was a trick it was a good one, and surely if Harry was as bad as he was made out to be he would just have let him fall.

"I don't know" came the eventual reply, and it was a truthful one, "So, you don't go St Brutus'" harry stiffened.

"No, I've never been there. My aunt and uncle think I'm a freak for using magic, it's their cover story. I go Hogworts. I will be in seventh year when we go back."

Will knew he was being stupid, magic didn't exist, but yet what had Harry just done. "Can you show me some more?" he asked.

"I am not going to do anymore out here. I don't want to get caught. Today is the first day I've been able to do magic outside of school and I don't want to get in trouble straight away but I'll show you some more later if you want"

Will had got over his initial apprehension and was slowly warming to Harry, who walked with him to and from the shops. As the pair where about to go their separate ways Will did something which would be seen as most as highly stupid, he invited this unknown boy - a supposed criminal - into his house. After a little bit of persuasion he agreed.

Getting back to number 6 Will walked into his mum in the hallway. Harry was just behind him,

"Get out you crook!" Emma shouted at Harry

Will stood between the pair, "Mum, calm down. I've just been talking to Harry about something interesting and he said he'd tell me more when we got back".

"It's a con dear, can't you tell? He'll be thieving as soon as our backs are turned."

Will could see Harry starting to edge away towards the door, "Harry, stay, please. I want to know more. Mum, you know those letters I've been getting. They might not be fakes".

Emma laughed "He has you right were he wants you."

Will turned to Harry, "Please, show her something."

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered something which seemed to be in Latin, a large silver ribbon erupted from his wand which quickly became a silver stag, it cantered down the hallway before turning back so Harry could stroke it.

"How did you...." Emma started

"I'm a wizard and your son is too. Can we talk?" Harry asked. Emma nodded and took the group into the front room, gesturing for them to sit down she never took her eyes off Harry.

"Well, I'm Harry and you might have seen me about. I live with the Dursley's and I go to Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary."

"You go St Brutus', your aunt said so"

"My aunt also says that Dudley is a sensitive boy who isn't overweight. She says that to cover that I go to Hogworts, she hates everything to do with magic."

Will was starting to wonder how much he actually knew about That Potter Boy. After talking to him he didn't seem at all like he was described as.

"Will is what we call a muggle-born. That means your parents aren't magical, muggles are non magical people."

"Are you muggle born?"

"No, my mum and dad we're wizards. My mum was a muggle-born though. That means I get called a half-blood but you shouldn't take any notice of them stereotypes, they mean nothing."

"How do you know I'm a wizard" Harry grinned.

"Do strange things happen around you? When I was little I managed to change a teacher's wig blue and make things disappear when I was angry. Oh, and that's why I'm stuck with this mop of hair, whenever I try and cut it grows back overnight" Harry tugged at the offending item.

Will thought about it, there had been that time that all the paper in the classroom was scattered across the place when he was being yelled at and once when he fell down the stairs he just seemed to float all the way down, not touching anything along the way. Realisation dawned on Will, he really was a wizard.

"If you want to go to Hogworts you'll need to reply today."

"I don't have any letters, I threw them in the bin."

"And that's what magic is good for. Watch". He picked up his wand and shouted "Accio letter", to which the original letter came into his hand, covered in beans, "Scourgify". In his hand was a perfect letter. Emma's mouth hit the floor.

"So, would you like to go to Hogworts?" Will nodded frantically, he wanted to be able to do that. All doubt in his mind had been removed, there was absolutely no way that could be faked.

"I'll send the reply for you then. Now, we need to go to Diagon Alley one day to get your stuff. If you want you can come with my friends and me we are going next Tuesday. Diagon Alley is fantastic, it's a full street of wizarding shops."

"Can me and Dave come?" Asked Emma

"Of course, Hermione's parents will probably be there and she's muggle born too. It might be good to talk to her." Emma nodded her head.

"Well, I will leave you good people in peace. When I'll come round on Tuesday morning before we go Diagon Alley and tell you some more if you want. If there are any change of plans I'll come across. Night"

"Bye Harry!" Shouted Will, his opinion of the neighbourhood criminal dramatically changed.

"Goodbye" Said Emma

With a load pop! Harry was suddenly gone and the pair sat at each other.

"So it wasn't a hoax" Said Emma, obviously still shell-shocked.

"I guess not, he seemed alright didn't he?" will asked, hoping his mother would agree

"I suppose he did. I wonder how much of what the Dursley's said about him is true?" Emma pondered


	5. Shopping trip

Tea was an eventful meal that night, how do you break to a family that magic really does exist and one of them is a wizard. It was an odd situation to be caught up in. Will didn't know what to say, but eventually after lots of pleading his dad started to doubt his previous principles. It was decided that until Harry came back he wouldn't be pushed into committal.

Will was excited about the prospect of his first encounter with the wizarding world, and was surprised that Tuesday came so quickly. At 10am on Tuesday morning, as arranged Harry came knocking at the front door, it was Mr Wilson who opened it.

"Er, Hi, Is Will about? I said I'd come round before going shopping, is now OK?" Mr Wilson didn't have a chance before Will pushed him out of the door, a huge smile on his face when he realised it was his new-found friend.

"Hi Harry, come in!" HE said, a grin plastered across his face and making no obvious effort to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Will nodded and Mr Wilson stepped out of the doorway allowing the local hoodlum into their house. "You warming to the idea?" Harry said, a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

"He's doing more than that, he's positively ecstatic at the prospect. I'm not sure I believe you yet though." The sobering tones of Mr Wilson announced.

"Dad, you didn't see what he did last week. It was amazing, he managed to get a letter to fly straight into his hand and cleaned it up till it was good as new, he also made this big stag come out of the end of his wand."

The 3 males went and sat on the sofa in the pale cream living room. A few pictures and photos were placed on the walls, each depicting a happy family scene, a TV lay unused in the corner. The whole room had a slightly show-house feel to it, it had obviously been recently decorated.

Mr Wilson still watched Harry like a hawk, refusing to take his eyes off him for a second just in case he whipped away a family heirloom while their backs were turned. As soon as the sat down Harry launched into plans for Tuesday. "Well we need to go to Diagon Alley, my friend Hermione said she could give us all a lift there, she'll be here in about a 30minutes to and hour."

Will started to feel nervous, as if someone had emptied the entire contents of Butterfly World into his tummy. "I'm going to be so behind. I don't know anything about magic."

"I know how you feel, I never got told anything about my mum and dad at the Dursely's. I didn't know I was a wizard until I was 11. Really though, everyone starts at the beginning, Hermione is the best in the year and she's a muggle born and Neville really struggles and he was brought up with magic."

Will nodded frantically again, Harry suppressed a small chuckle while rummaging around in his black Umbro bag, the kind everyone had as school bags 3 years ago, this one was particularly beaten as it once belonged to Dudley. Eventually Harry pulled out a blue leather-bound album and flicked through it until there was a picture of a large stone castle "That is Hogworts."

Will was impressed, not just at the large castle and huge grounds that included a lake, but that the picture was moving. It must have been a windy day as the clouds moved and leaves where being propelled in the air.

The pair continued to flick through, most of the photos had Harry's friends in but they were all taken at the school. There were some taken in the great hall with a ceiling which looked like outside and of the astronomy tower with the panoramic views of the Scottish countryside. Eventually came a picture of a few people on brooms, one of whom was Harry who was making an impressive dive. It looked like football on brooms with the teams, one in green and the other in red. As if reading his mind Harry answered the unasked question.

"That is quidditch, it's the wizarding equivalent of football. The rules are awkward to explain but I love playing it, I'm something called a seeker that means I have to find a little ball which flies around. Before you go if you want you can have a go on my broom, I found somewhere quiet enough to get away with it over the summer. I'll explain more then. The 2 teams there are house teams at Hogworts. There are four houses in all, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. You get put in them depending on your talents. I'm a Gryffindor and we don't get on with Slytherin."

Will understood perfectly houses, he was in Lowry at primary school and Lowry never won anything. Week after week the plaque on the house shield stayed blue for Peel, occasionally going yellow for Wordsworth or green of Bronte but never the red he wanted to see so much. House rivalry was prevalent at Little Whinging CP, it would be no surprise the same was true elsewhere. Even his friends going to Woodhey were starting to form rivalries between the 6 houses of Ashton, Calrowse, Grant, Hoyle, Kay and Peel and they hadn't even met most of their fellow housemates yet.

"At Hogworts it isn't like at primary school though, because you live in your houses and have classes and everything together they really are like your family while you are there. The rivallary between Gryffindor and Slytherin has been going on since the founders, which was about 1000 years ago. There's a lot of history between them."

The pair became so involved in the conversation about Hogworts they totally forgot about Dave's presence in the room, he appeared to have been won over, in no small part thanks to the moving photographs. His jaw practically hit the floor when he first saw them. He finally broke his silence, "Sorry Harry for being cold this morning. It's just a lot to take in"

Harry didn't seem to care about his earlier misconceptions, but Will was ashamed of his father's behaviour. He was especially ashamed of that he believed the crap that had been spread about Harry. He was a perfectly nice guy. He didn't have much chance to brood though as there was a knock at the door, which Dave answered knowing full well it was probably Harry's friend to take them to this mysterious street in the heart of London.

Indeed, when Mr Wilson returned he was followed by a bushy haired girl about half a foot taller than Will was. She immediately ran over to Harry and embraced him. "Harry! How are you? Have you been reading the prophet, they are still going on about the end of last term."

"I've not read it since fifth year, it's full of rubbish. Anyway this is Mr Wilson and Will who I've been talking about in the letters"

Hermione briefly introduced herself, she appeared to be a little bit of an intellectual but this didn't bother Will. His suspicions were further confirmed when she addressed the room in a business like tone, which now included Emma who had just returned from dropping Izzy at a child minders, "Well me and Harry will apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and meet you outside there. My mum and dad know the way and it gives you a chance to talk to some people about what it's like for them having a kid going to Hogworts. Is that OK?" The Wilsons all nodded in agreement and they were escorted to the car.

Will was slightly peeved that he couldn't have gone with Harry and Hermione, but he didn't even know what apparition was, let alone how to do it. Hermione's mum sat in the back with Emma and Will while the 2 men sat in the front. Will decided to eavesdrop on the women's conversation for ease.

"I'm so proud of our Hermione, she's doing alright at school. They can't do magic outside of school until they are 17 so we've only recently got to see what she's been doing. It's amazing to watch."

Emma nodded in agreement "When Harry came round I couldn't believe what he was able to do, I was gobsmacked"

"I've never spoken to Harry really, he's really quiet but Hermione speaks highly of him. They are really close, they've always been a little group of three, Hermione is going out with Ron whose Harry's other best friend. A lovely family the Wealseys."

"Don't you miss her when she's away?"

"Oh, of course, but she sends us plenty of owls. The schools provide owls for the kids to use, although some have their own. Harry has Hedwig and Ron has Pig. It's quite odd, you get used to them. I always have some owl treat about for them when they come."

"Owls?"

"Oh, sorry, that's how wizards send their post. It's really quick and usually reliable. When she's away at Christmas that's hard, she's stayed a couple of times, she claims it's to use the library but I think it's at least partly because she enjoys it there so much. She's grown up so much while she's been there, I miss her but she's having a whale of a time so if I had my time again I'd almost certainly still send her."

It wasn't long before they pulled into a car park and walked down a narrow street. Eventually they came to run down pub which appeared to come out of no where, it was sandwiched between 2 book shops and no one paid attention to it, it was almost s if people hadn't noticed the building. Outside stood Harry, Hermione and a new red headed tall freckly person Will recognised from the photos, he presumed it must be Ron.

"Hi, I see you made it alright. Well this is Ron, these are Will, Mr and Mrs Wilson." Ron nodded his head at the group. "Ready to make an entrance?" Ron asked Harry.

"Might as well" and with that the group entered the dingy pub and walked to the bar. Will was surprised that such a dirty and bland exterior could be home to such a cosy looking pub, it wasn't special really but it resembled almost a text book on the medieval. There was a broom sweeping up on it's own around the tables occupied mainly by people wearing robes. Behind the bar pots were poring themselves and glasses weren't being collected but just summoned to the bar in the same way Harry did with the Hogworts letter.

As soon as the group walked in the room fell silent and many people where whispering, pointing at the three seventh years and refusing to take their eyes off them. Obviously uncomfortable with the situation Harry dragged the group to a quiet table in the corner.

"What was that about?" Asked Will, seeing the 3 teens being treated as practical royalty.

"You mean you didn't tell them?" The red head said, obviously amused at the situation. If looks could kill he would be six feet under with the beauty Harry sent his way.

"Tell us what?" Asked a now frustrated Will. To which Harry responded with stony silence.

"As Harry is obviously not going to tell you, I will. Harry saved the world."

"Firstly Ron we did it together, and secondly if we didn't do it Dumbledore would have"

"Bull, and you know it. Ok, We saved the world that's the only compromise I'm making" Ron threw himself into his chair in a resolved fashion.

"How? And is this a common thing in the wizarding world?"

"No, Harry destroyed a wizard when he was one, unfortunate he came back and was after Harry. He was the wizarding equivalent of Hitler, he hated those who weren't pure-blood. At the end of last term he tried to kill Harry again, causing him to be ripped from his body. Then we stunned him at the same time and he is gone for good. Don't worry though, that is totally unheard of in the wizarding world." Ron said.

"So you mean the wizarding world is dangerous, you talk about death and destruction as if it is nothing."

"Well, us three are used to it. An unfortunate series of coincidences. It will all be over now though. I'll tell you the full story when we get back, you never know who is listening in these places" Harry said.

Will thought it best not to push his luck.


	6. A Challenge Please Read

**OK, a challenge for you lots while I spend the next day writing chapter 21 (had med school write up this week so I've been busy, sorry).**

**As you may (or may not) have heard Jarvis Cocker is doing the theme for the fourth Harry Potter Movie and Franz Ferdinand are being the band for the xmas do.**

**So, here are the lyrics for 3 Pulp songs (Cocker's band). Common people, Disco 2000 and My Body May Die.**

**Your Mish is to change the to one of the following so it becomes a song fiction, all three should be easy to adapt. Post it in the reviews and make me a happy lass. Cheers.**

* * *

COMMON PEOPLE

She came from Greece she had a thirst for knowledge, She studied sculpture at Saint Martin's College,nthat's where I caught her eye.

She told me that her Dad was loaded, I said in that case I'll have a rum and coke-cola. She said fine and in thirty seconds time she said,

I want to live like common people, I want to do whatever common people do, I want to sleep with common people, I want to sleep with common people like you.

Well what else could I do - I said I'll see what I can do.

I took her to a supermarket, I don't know why but I had to start it somewhere, so it started there.

I said pretend you've got no money, she just laughed and said oh you're so funny. I said yeah? Well I can't see anyone else smiling in here.

Are you sure you want to live like common people, You want to see whatever common people see, you want to sleep with common people, you want to sleep with common people like me?

But she didn't understand, she just smiled and held my hand. Rent a flat above a shop, cut your hair and get a job. Smoke some fags and play some pool, pretend you never went to school. But still you'll never get it right 'cos when you're laid in bed at night watching roaches climb the  
wall if you call your Dad he could stop it all.

You'll never live like common people, you'll never do what common people do, you'll never fail like common people, you'll never watch your life slide out of view, and dance and drink and screw because there's nothing else to do.

Sing along with the common people, sing along and it might just get you  
thru', laugh along with the common people, laugh along even though they're laughing at you and the stupid things that you do. Because you think that poor is cool.

* * *

DISCO 2000

Well we were born within one hour of each other. Our mothers said we could be sister and brother.Your name is Deborah. (Deborah). It never suited ya.

Oh they thought that when we grew up we'd get married, never split up.We never did it, Although often I thought of it.

Oh Deborah do you recall. Your house was very small with wood chip on the wall. When I came around to call you didn't notice me at all.

I said let's all meet up in the year 2000. Won't it be strange when we're all fully grown. Be there at 2 o'clock by the fountain down the road.

I never knew that you'd get married. I would be living down here on my own on that damp and lonely Thursday years ago.

You were the first girl at school to get breasts. Martyn said that yours were the best. The boys all loved you but I was a mess. I had to watch them trying to get you undressed. We were friends but that was as far as it went. I used to walk you home. Sometimes it meant nothing to you cause you were so very popular.

Oh yeah, oh yeah.

And now you've paid your money and you've taken your choice. I know we'll never meet again but I want you to know, want you to know that I remember every single thing. Oh what are you doing Sunday baby. Would you like to come and meet me maybe you can even bring your baby. Ohhh ooh ooh. Ooh ooh ooh ooh.

* * *

MY BODY MAY DIE

I don't really think you know  
Just what you're getting into  
Maybe you think this is just  
Another fight to the death

Come out with your hands raised  
'Cos I've surrounded this place  
Oh no, there's no escape  
I've got you covered, yeah

My body may die  
But my heart will keep loving you, baby  
My body may die...

You thought I would leave you  
I could never leave you

Wherever you go  
I will be  
By your side

_(The nights are cold  
Without you to hold  
I can't see you  
I can't see you in the dark)_

You thought I would leave you  
I could never leave you  
Wherever you go  
I will be  
By your side

(You can't hide...)

My body may die but my heart will keep loving you, baby  
Our love will survive the passing of time, believe me, believe me


End file.
